The Journey to My Love
by Joe Rachael Bruce
Summary: we have been friends for a long time, but would she accept me if i loved another girl? what if that girl was her? MileyXLilly! slash. COMPLETE!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorry.

Chapter 1:

(Lilly's POV)

**The beginning**

"Hey Lilly!" said the love of my life. "Guess what! We have a Hannah concert tonight." She said. I already knew about it because she told me last weekend and I've been looking forward to it all week. "I know Miley. You told me." I said. "Oh. Ok." She said. She sounded so disappointed. "What time do you want me at your house?" I asked. She immediately perked back up and said "how 'bout you just walk home with me?" I lived kind of far away from her and I didn't like it. I always had to ride a bus home. "Ok, but I have to ask my mom if I can." I replied. "Why not just ask if you can stay for the weekend. You can borrow some of my clothes." She suggested she was nice like that. "ok." So I called my mom and after some slight begging she let me. School was already over by the time I got approval and we just went to our lockers (which were right together thanks to the wimpiness of nerds) and headed to Miley's house.

When we got there, Miley opened the door and we got blasted with the best smell in the world. Miley's dad was cooking. "Hey daddy!" "Hey Mr. S." Miley and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. "Hey girls," he said. "How was school?" Miley responded "the usual walk from class to class and deal with the drama queens, amber and Ashley. Umm, daddy can Lilly stay for the weekend?" never looking up from the pot he said, "sure why not? She's going with us to your Hannah concert and you'll want her to go with you on Oprah on Saturday and with all that you'll pr…" he stopped there because Miley starting screaming "we're going to be on Oprah?!?!"


	2. Oprah

Disclaimer: still, nothing.

Chapter 2

**Oprah**

**"**Yes, I can't believe we're going on Oprah!" Hannah said. We are back stage and she is Hannah and I am Lola. "What do you mean 'we'? I can't go out there." I said. And I knew I couldn't because I had terrible stage fright. "Yeah you can," she tried to reassure me. "I'll be right there with you." And so knowing she was going to hang on with me I went out there with her when we were called. "And who would this be?" Oprah asked. Hannah told her "this is my best friend Lola." I winced when she said best friends. I didn't want to be just best friends. But I can't think about that right now. "Oh, how sweet is that?" Oprah said.

After the show Oprah caught up with us. "Umm excuse me Hannah, Lola, could I talk to Lola privately for a moment before you leave?" Hannah looked back and forth between Oprah and I then said "sure if Lola doesn't mind." I shook my head I didn't really want to talk to her but the curiosity was killing me. We walked back into a secluded area of the backstage area for privacy. "So what did you want me for?" I asked. "Well I just wondered…" and her she paused and said "do you love Hannah?" the question took me off guard. " Of course I do. She's my best friend." I replied. And I wasn't lying. She was my best friend, and I did love her just not how I intended that to sound. "That isn't how I meant. I mean do you love her in a romantic way?" Oprah asked smiling like she already knew the answer. "Am I that obvious?" I asked shyly. She laughed and said "kind of but its ok. Obviously Hannah hasn't noticed." It was weird how she just accepted it like it was the most natural thing in the world and when I asked her about it she said " did you see the one lady doing my makeup backstage?" and she pointed to her, " she is my girlfriend." I smiled and said that I was very happy for them and I was. "I want Hannah to be my girlfriend and am so afraid to tell her for fear of rejection." I told her. Oprah told me to just tell her, that is what I plan to do tonight is just tell Miley how I feel and see how things go. I thanked Oprah for the advice and ran to catch up with Hannah.

When I finally caught up with her we went out to the limo. Her dad was waiting for us in the limo. We drove home and Miley and I were tired so we when up to her room. She let me wear her cotton pajamas and she wore her silk ones. I knew that she didn't like the silk ones because they were always cold when she got into them and took fifteen minutes for her body heat to warm them up so I offered her the cotton ones but she insisted on wearing the silk. I thanked her and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and she followed me. While I went right to the sink to brush my teeth she went to the bathroom. We were completely comfortable with each other. It was so cool but I simply couldn't tell her how I felt about her and it bothered me so I was going to tell her no matter what.

(Later that night)

Miley and I lay in bed watching a movie when I turned to her and asked her "Miley, what would you say if I told you I was a lesbian?" I guess she wasn't expecting that question because she took a minute to answer. "Umm I wouldn't mind. Like I would hate you or push you away because you're still my best friend and I still love you. I figure that you've known for a while and when I didn't know and you did I was still your friend and now we both know and you'll still be yourself and not change." Wow I can't believe her reaction. She was ok with me! "You sound like you've thought a lot about it. Like more than just tonight." She looked at me in amusement and said "well that was kind of what I imagined that you'd say to me when I told you that I'm a lesbian." I'm think I'm in shock. She's a lesbian! I have a chance. Now I just have to tell her. Come on Truscott you can do it! "Well do you think that...?" I started but she said "I'm sorry Lilly I don't mean to interrupt but I just have to tell you… I love you. And not just as a friend. And I can understand if you don't like me back in the same way but…" and this as far as I let her get because I kissed her. I didn't plan on it but I was just so happy and she was ranting.


	3. The Schools Reaction

Disclaimer: yeah so you know how it is… I don't own anything

(Chapter 3)

**The schools reaction**

Miley and Lilly walked to school together the next day. They met at Miley's house and they held hands the whole time. They had told Oliver the day before so he wasn't surprised when he greeted the two at their lockers. The trio had the first two classes together but then it was just Lilly and Miley, Oliver had a different class. During Lilly's and Miley's lunch hour they chose to go back to miley's place to eat. Oliver didn't even ask to go because he thought that they were going to be 'busy' but no they only had the intention to make out a little and eat their lunch.

They headed back to school and when they walked in they were talking and laughing together until they noticed that everyone was pointing and laughing at them. They didn't even bother to hide the fact that they were talking about the two girls while they were within ear shot. They went though the day trying to figure out who would be so cruel as to make what they had together sound bad. They never figured it out before they had to go home. They walked home together hand in hand with Oliver once again absent. Lilly asked Miley "where is Oliver?" But Miley responded "I don't know I thought you knew." Both girls were dumbfounded but they weren't too worried about it.

At school the next day people kept up the teasing and pointing. There were a few people who approved of them and they made themselves known. Sarah came up to Miley and said "you know some of the things people came up with are quite funny actually. If the circumstances were different you would think so. But I just wanted to let you know that I will still be your friend even thought people are teasing you, I don't care if you gay or straight or whatever." Miley was touched. "Thanks Sarah."

She nodded and walked to class. The most surprising came up to both girls while they were at their lockers. "hey girls I know we don't get along the best or at all but I just want you two to know that I totally to not have a problem with you being together, and I know that you probably don't care who approves and who doesn't but I just wanted to let you know." Ashley said. The two were shocked. Lilly thanked her and she said "but I do have one question. How did you tell each other you liked one another?" Lilly and Miley look at each other and Lilly told her what happened with the exception of the Oprah thing. She said that Oprah was a well intentioned friend. When Lilly asked her why she explained "well umm, actually I love amber a lot and she's actually told me before the she likes guys and girls so I may just ask her out. Thanks guys." They just watched her walk away; when she rounded the corner they looked at each other, and laughed because Ashley was the last person they expected to make that confession.

**A/N: **sorry I know its short but I'm sick and can't think straight right now. But if you're interested I kind of need a beta. And if I get another five reviews I'll post two new chapters in a day. So review!! Right now I have 5 so when I have 10 reviews all together ill post two. Thax!!


	4. dad finds out

The rest of that week when really slow for them because they knew that Lilly was to be staying at Miley's house that weekend. All week they would glance at each other when ever they passed or were in the same room together like they knew what was to happen when she stayed. Jackson noticed one day and when he got the chance asked Miley about it. 

"Miles, what is going on between you and Lilly? Every time you're together you're looking at each other like your ready to jump the other." Miley just laughed and said "we are not." And walked away. That was when he knew that something was going on for sure.

When Miley saw Lilly next she told her what had happened with Jackson. Lilly laughed and asked her why she didn't just tell him. She replied "I don't know I just feel that he has to know every little thing about my life." Lilly just laughed again.

By the time Friday hit, both girls were way excited. As soon as they got to Miley's house they found out that what they both wanted so badly would have to wait because Hannah had a concert that night. So Miley and Lilly went up to the 'Hannah closet' and chose outfits. Miley chose jeans and an over dress, and Lilly chose bright blue hair today and a long sleeve shirt with jeans, and a pair of black, nightmare before Christmas converses. They were her favorite but she couldn't wear them to school because they weren't released to the public yet. So they got into Miley's dad's car and went to the place were they were supposed to meet the limo. When they got there they changed cars and went to the concert.

Hannah went with her band to set up while Lola went to wait for her near her chair where they did her makeup. She sat in her chair and waited. Meanwhile…

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you but I really want to get back to Lola." She was really impatient today and the band noticed. Her guitarist said "umm Hannah is something going on with you and Lola?" the whole band were really tight with Lola and Hannah both. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked blushing. They all nodded and she told them what was up with her and 'Lola'. The whole band had a diff. reaction. Everyone accepted her and Lola but some thought that it was hot and some said that is was sweet and some didn't say anything except 'congratulations' and she almost cried. She thanked all of them and they told her they could handle the set up with out her. She thanked them again and she went to find her.

(This is what is happening with Lola now)

_Where is that girl? She isn't going to have time to get all the way ready if she doesn't hurry plus I miss her. Oh here she is…_

"Hey are you done setting up already?" Lola asked. Hannah frowned. "Did you know want me here I could go back over there if you don't want me around right now. I understand, if you want some alone time." Lola just looked at her. "Are you done?" Hannah nodded. "I don't want you to go I just thought that that was unusually short compared to most. But I'm ok with that because I get more time with my love." They both smiled and kissed. "Well I do have to go out soon but I shouldn't be long." Lola just nodded she understood Miley's situation. She was Hannah Montana before she was her girlfriend and nothing was going to change that but Lilly knew that Miley would always try to make time for her too. Right before Miley had to go be Hannah the two kissed. Hannah greeted the crowd and said "this song is dedicated to the love of my life. It's new and very special just like her.

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

[One In A Million lyrics on this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me   
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time(whea)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

After that she sang a few more songs and then said goodnight to her crowd. She ran off stage and hugged Lola. Lola told her what an awesome job she did and told her she almost cried because she wrote a song about her and that she sang that one first. She was so touched. Miley's dad came over and gave her the 'we have to talk' look and told them not unkindly that they had better go. They went to a different place where someone had brought their car and switched vehicles. Miley wasn't looking forward to the talk with her dad. She was kind of scared actually.

**A/N:** so what did you think? Should her dad be ok with it or fly off his rocker with anger? Let me know. And also let me know what kind of twist I could put into this.


	5. the Talk

Disclaimer: you all know the drill I don't own anything and I'm not going to say that I do so you have no grounds on which to sue me. Thank you and moving on…

A/N: I changed my pen name from fanfictionfreakaddict to Joe Rachael Bruce so it's still me and my writing just letting you all know.

When they got home Miley's dad asked Lilly's parents if she could stay which surprised them usually Lilly or Miley asked but they agreed. The rest of the drive home was silent. The girls went into the house and sat straight onto the couch. They were holding hands knowing that they didn't have to hide anymore but still so nervous as to what miley's father was going to say. They watched him go to the kitchen and fiddle around for a moment and came back. He sat in the chair next to the couch where they were and looked at them.

"So girls," he began "what is going on exactly?" they were shocked that he was giving them a chance to explain themselves.

"Well, Mr. Stewart, I don't know what I can say that you don't already know from tonight, just that I love Miley with all of my heart and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I'd rather die first. And I hope that you can accept that and let me love her." The way Lilly was looking at Miley as she said this left no doubt in his mind that she loved her but he wanted to hear what Miley had to say. He looked at Miley and she said

"Look dad I know that to you ill always be your little girl but I'm growing up and I love Lilly. There isn't a thing in this world you or anyone else could say or do to change that." And as she and Lilly started to cry Mr. Stewart couldn't help but start to think of Lilly as family. He loved his little girl and if he wanted her in his life then he'd have to accept her as she is, and he felt that he wouldn't have any trouble with it. Mr. Stewart, after thinking about it for a few minutes came to this conclusion and told the girls the same thing.

They jumped up, grinning like idiots, and hugged each other and hugged Mr. Stewart and then kissed. Robby ray surprised himself when he found that he really didn't mind Lilly kissing Miley. He thought he'd rather have Lilly with her whom he knows will take care of her and will care for her then sum random guy.

Lilly took miley's hand and headed towards Miley's room. Miley realized what Lilly had in mind and rushed upstairs with her. When they got in to Miley's room Lilly threw Miley onto the bed. She sat up and smiled. Lilly walked over and sat into her lap facing Miley. Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley. Miley pressed Lilly into her own body as much as she could. Miley leaned back Lilly following her, never breaking the kiss. Miley, on the bottom, took off Lilly's shirt and found out she had no bra on. Miley smiled and brought her lips to Lilly's right nipple. Lilly threw her head back, arched her back and moaned. Miley brought her mouth away a little bit using her teeth to nip at her lover's nipple.

After a bit Lilly rolled off of Miley and sighed. They were both really tired. They rose together and went to the bathroom. Miley started the shower and Lilly smiled. Lilly said "its nice not to have to hide anything." Miley smiled at her and said "yeah it is." And kissed her quickly.

A/N #2 : I know the ending is stupid but the next chapter will be a lot better, Promise. Sorry I have been taking to long. I've been swamped with school work but ill try to update faster. Reviews are always wanted : )


	6. Lilly's Mom

Disclaimer: oh you know I don't own this.

Over the next week Miley and Lilly were inseparable, more so know than they were before. The weekend after Mr. Stewart's talk Lilly had to tell her parents and that was when Miley was staying the night. Lilly wanted her there when she told them.

"Miley I'm really scared. I don't know what my parents will say. I'm afraid that they'll say that I can't be with you." Lilly said, and Miley saw that in her eyes.

"Don't worry that won't happen. If they tell you that they don't want me with you, you can always stay here, that is if you want to." Miley said. She her self was afraid that if Lilly's parents reacted badly that she would blame it on her.

"Really? Oh thanks Miley. I feel a little better knowing that at least you'll still love me even if they don't." Lilly smiled at Miley. And as soon as she said it she knew it was true. Miley would never stop loving her and she'd never stop either.

"Come on girls! Lilly's parents just called. They want the two of you over soon so they can have supper. I'll drive you!" Came Mr. Stewart's voice. Together they took a deep breath and said "time to face the music." Then went down the steps holding hands. Neither was willing to let go as they walked in Lilly's door. Just before Lilly's mom turned around they let go. Both had a frown because they had to let go and her mom noticed.

"What is wrong girls? Are you two fighting?" her mom looked genuinely concerned. "Nothing we're not fighting," Lilly said and her mom thankfully let it go with a shrug of her shoulders. They went upstairs and both flopped down on Lilly's bed wondering if they'd be sleeping there tonight or not.

(A few hours later)

"Mom," I said, "we have to talk to you" I really don't wanna do this. I have to tell her but that doesn't mean I want to.

"Ok I'm listening" my mom said. And she was… so far. I don't think that she wants to hear what we have to say.

"Mom, miles, and I are in love." I said a little quickly. She looked shocked. "wow." Was all she said for the longest time.

"Mom are you ok with it?" I asked a little hesitant. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"are you kidding me?!" she said a little loud.

A/N: I know I'm evil. But the next chapter is under way. : ) here is a little preview.

_I stood there hugging the love of my life while we both cried. _


	7. THE END

Disclaimer: don't own

Lilly's POV

"Mom, are you ok with it?" I asked a little hesitant. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?!" she said a little loud. "Of coarse I'm ok with it. I love you lily and I would never do that to you!"

I stood there with the love of my life while we both cried. My mom was ok with us! And so was her dad! Life couldn't be better.

"Thanks mom! I love you too." I said and for once I meant it. I never liked my mom before because she was always so blah. But now was different. She loved me as I was and I couldn't ask anything else from her.

Miley and I went back up to my room then, and we talked for a while about how great my mom was, before I couldn't take it any more. I kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and so did I. It felt so good to be with her, stress free. I pulled her on top of me and she took off my shirt. She sat up and looked at me. She smiled slightly and then leaned down and kissed me again. She unclasped my bra and her hand covered my left breast. She kneaded it and it felt so good. I took of her shirt and found she wasn't wearing a bra. I loved this woman so much! We both took off our pants, and left in just our underwear; I pulled out my vibrater from under the bed. My mom had bought if for me when I asked her. She understood a lot. I put one end into Miley and she arched her back. I used my thumb and rubbed circles around her clit till she came. Then she smiled at me and flipped us over so she was back on top. She laid the vibrater beside her and moved down so her mouth was on my inner thigh. Then she moved she could put her tongue into my wet pussy and it felt so good! She ran her tongue repeatedly over my clit and moved two fingers in and out of my pussy till I came. Then she came back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on her. I smiled into the kiss, and she broke away because we both needed air.

(General POV)

"I love you" Miley said.

"I love you too." Lilly responded. They kissed one more time then got dressed.

They never kept their relationship a secret at school. Every one knew about them and they often got teased but they stuck up for one another and they got through it. They went to college together and they never once were disfaithfull to the other. They got married and Miley was a school teacher and Lilly was a Gym teacher. They adopted a kid and she went to the same school they both taught at. She grew up as a tough little girl though not because of her parents but because she was different. She loved to read and write and she wanted to go to school. And so they lived happily ever after…

A/N: thanks guys for sticking with me through this. Give me a review to tell me what you think. I want to thank my reviewers, especially the ones who review more than once. Thanks!


End file.
